Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer (also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, and Maya) is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of the virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremie would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the Supercomputer. History Discovery When first introduced in the first season, Aelita is believed to be a humanoid form of artificial intelligence trapped in the world of Lyoko. She and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors bond quickly and most of the season is spent trying to materialise her on Earth so that she can live as a human. Until then, she acts as guardian to Lyoko and is permanently linked to it, unable to devirtualise like her companions. If she loses all of her life points or falls into the Digital Sea, she will be lost forever. Battling X.A.N.A. and life on Lyoko Aelita is the only one who can stop X.A.N.A.'s attacks before they do any serious damage on Earth by deactivating towers using the code Lyoko. This requires her to survive through all of X.A.N.A.'s plots and his monsters, meaning most of the time, she is fairly helpless on her own. The task is made more difficult since Aelita, at this point in the series, has yet to develop attacking powers of her own, and is only able to use her "Creativity" - a power allowing her to alter or create new parts to the terrain on Lyoko. However, when the going gets tough, she has the wit and cunning to be able to outwit X.A.N.A. and his monsters, a skill that has helped the others on many occasions. Whilst Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are busy on Earth, Aelita spends her time patrolling Lyoko to check for any signs of danger and X.A.N.A.'s activity. She is able to control communications and get in touch with Jeremie if there are any problems. In the towers, Aelita can use the computer systems to access not only data in Lyoko but data on Earth as well, often admitting to doing research on human life in her spare time. After weeks of hard work, finally, Jeremie found one way to materialize Aelita: Code Earth. Arrival on Earth Aelita generally finds Earth life fascinating, although with a little trouble adjusting. With the great help of her friends, Aelita tries to start her brand new life: she lives at Yumi's home as a pen-friend from Japan, known as Aelita Lyoko, and she attends Kadic Academy, as Odd's cousin from Holland. Before materialization, X.A.N.A. found the way to implement something that looks like a virus inside Aelita. This virus permanently links her to the supercomputer, and it appears that there is no way to turn it off without killing Aelita at the same time, despite that being the group's main aim throughout the series. Enrolling at Kadic Academy The second season, in contrast to the first, is much more plot-focused, though a decent portion of episodes are still filler. In the first episode of the second season, Aelita enrolls at Kadic under the name of Aelita Stones. She poses as a cousin of Odd, using a forged birth certificate created by Jeremie, therefore allowing her to live on Earth. Jeremie's new super scan program also means that Aelita doesn't need to stay on Lyoko to check for X.A.N.A.'s activity; however, due to her links to the supercomputer, Aelita will die if she runs out of Life Points on Lyoko and can only be devirtualized through one of the towers. Flashbacks and visions Aelita begins having visions of a life she supposedly never lived, and a man named Franz Hopper is shown to have connections to Lyoko and they also finds a doll that Aelita recognized name "Mister Puck" and they find in the doll a key that opens a bag with CDs, which were Franz Hopper's diaries. Temporary death and revival A fifth sector, Carthage, is discovered in Lyoko and X.A.N.A. begins sending the Scyphozoa after Aelita to steal her memories that he can use as "keys" and escape the Supercomputer. Throughout the season, as X.A.N.A.'s true purpose is slowly revealed, so are the origins of the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and Aelita herself. In the end, despite the group's best efforts, Aelita's memories are stolen, apparently killing her; however, Franz Hopper (revealed to be Aelita's father) revives her and restores her memory. Deletion of the sectors In the third season, Aelita gets a new power, called "Energy Fields" which is a pink orb of pure energy she throws at enemies, not having to hit the X.A.N.A. symbol to destroy monsters. Aelita had her memories returned by Franz Hopper, so she can now be devirtualized normally. X.A.N.A. uses the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita so that she enters the code "X.A.N.A." into a way tower. This gives X.A.N.A. full access to the sector, which he uses to delete it so that the group cannot access Carthage, and he can subsequently attack the Core of Lyoko within, destroying their only means of opposing him. Finding her father X.A.N.A. changes strategies again now that he has William under his control. He uses William to stun Aelita and then drop her in the Digital Sea in an attempt of luring out Franz Hopper to save her and attacks Franz Hopper in an attempt to destroy him. The Skidbladnir Aelita also helps Jeremie to create their new virtual ship, Skidbladnir, which they use in order to search for her father and William in the Network. As she pilots the ship, their maiden voyage eventually leads into discovering of Replikas, which are created by X.A.N.A. Replikas The warriors attempt to wipe out these Replikas one-by-one, however they come to realize that this process would take too long. The group is further overwhelmed on discovering that there are hundreds of Replikas (powered by Supercomputers all around the world) and X.A.N.A.'s creation of the Kolossus could destroy the Skid. Death of her Father During the last battle, Jeremie finally creates a program capable of wiping out X.AN.A. However, he does not posses enough energy to launch the program. Hopper sacrifices himself for Aelita, offering extra power, helping her and the rest of the warriors to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. Despite her initial reservations, the supercomputer had made many memories for her, Aelita finally agrees with the warriors to shut down the Supercomputer for good. Finding her mother Aelita's role in the new series is to find trace of her mother, Anthea Schaeffer and destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. She, after a couple of electric incidents in school, insisted that Jeremy restart the supercomputer. They find that X.A.N.A is still alive and soon discover a new Replika, the Cortex . There, Aelita finds a mysterious picture of her father. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. In season 4, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost always she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeveless covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). In Evolution, she should be 14-15 starting in the 11th grade. Personality Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, generosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Relationships Jeremie Belpois At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier. During Code Lyoko Evolution '', she got resentful and jealous of Laura, who helped out Jeremy at the lab. Aelita had admitted that Jeremy was special, as he was the one who had turned on the supercomputer and eventually succeeded in materializing her back into the real world. Also, that he had taken care of her and was always there for her and that she would always trust him no matter what. Odd Della Robbia Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode ''Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realize their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Ulrich Stern The first member of the team other than Jeremie to know about Aelita's existence. Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to one of siblings, since he spends a lot of time protecting her, even using a pet name, 'Princess'. They have a good friendship and rarely fight, with the exception of the instance in the episode The Pretender. William Dunbar Before he was accepted as member of Team Lyoko, Aelita and William rarely had any interactions with each other. During his first mission, Aelita found Williams playful behavior at Lyoko a bit irritating. During season 4 Aelita is Williams main target as he is possessed by X.A.N.A for the whole time. Even so, Aelita was always the one who told the team that they needed to rescue him. In Code Lyoko Evolution Aelita and others didn't allow William to rejoin the team before they needed him. When William appeared for Aelita at the Cortex for the first time, she almost shot him with an energy field as William looked exactly like he did during the time he was possessed. Laura Gauthier As Laura is almost intelligent and works with computers as much as Jeremy, Aelita grows some jealousy and distrust towards her. It is possible she Laura as competition with Jeremy. She wasn't happy to see her at the lab when she first helped Team Lyoko in "Madame Einstein", even when it was necessary, becoming more spiteful towards her. When the group planned to vote as to whether or not let Laura join the team in the end of the episode, she launched a Time Reversion herself before they could properly vote. She was firmly against Laura becoming a seventh Lyoko Warrior, insisting Laura was nothing but trouble and that they just couldn't trust her, even when it seemed logical to have her brought into the group as she was clearly more intelligent in computer codes and systems than her and Jeremy. She finally reluctantly agreed to it when seeing Laura had altered the Time Reversion to exclude her from having her memories erased whenever it was activated, much to her anger and frustration. She and Laura continue to have a rather rough relationship with Aelita doing anything she can to have Laura removed from the group. Such as in the episode "Chaos at Kadic" when Laura showed the Supercomputer to her father, as the only way to convince him let her remain at Kadic, Aelita immediately demanded she be removed from the group, insisting she went too far, but William said they couldn't just kick her out because she did something under pressure from her father. Despite some rough tension, in "Meeting" as Laura leaves to return to Kadic from the Factory, Aelita thanks her for her help. Also in "Friday the 13th" when Odd's life was potentially on the line when operating the Skid and it was about to collapse into the Digital Sea with no shields, Aelita demanded for Ulrich and William to get Laura for help, flatly saying they needed her. Although she seemed against the idea of Laura going to Lyoko, physically stopping Jeremy just as he is about to transfer her, making Laura furious. Avatar *'ID Card:' The card shows the half of Aelita's body and carries the Eye of X.A.N.A in the back, the Eye is pink in colour. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' ** Energy fields - Aelita from Season 3 onwards, she can create areas of deep pink pure electric energy with gelatinous form, which appeared in the episode Straight to Heart. Jeremie says she developed this new power on their own during the holidays, now showing that Aelita can fight like the rest of the team. They are slower than Odd's laser Arrows and are somewhat easy to dodge, but they have no need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy a monster. However, for a Megatank this has to be in an open to attack. Like Odd and Ulrich with their attacks, when Aelita creates or throws an energy field, she yells out "energy field". When the ball hits an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is covered with pink electricity before exploding. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he / she will immediately devirtualize or be stunned for a short while. A single sphere with a single blow can devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A in Season 3), it can also do great harm to any object or destroy it. Aelita has a protection technique to join two energy fields together, creating a small shield impenetrable. In Season 4, Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyoko, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity. Aelita can create a temporary yellow barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 (Skidbladnir) she launched an even more powerful version of the Field of Energy, an Energy superfield, and use it to devirtualize X.A.N.A. William in a single shot - however she was totally exhausted after firing it. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a Spectre, her fields look different, being a yellowish orange color, surrounded by a red aura with four yellow rays and act as bolts similar to electricity. On earth energy fields are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **'Creativity' - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or assistance. ***'Petrification' - This seems to be a small part of her creativity, as it lets her lock monsters temporarily in blocks of ice (a clear example is in the episode Vertigo when she freezes the Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect herself from Krabs or other monsters as seen in XANA Awakens|X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2] and episodes from Season 1. The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves as a meams to easily destroy monsters or to block opponents. **It has been said that every use of creativity, reduces by half the current total hit points, so you can not always rely on it more than two or three times. **'Connection to Lyoko' - Aelita and Lyoko have a connection, which is due to the fact that she had one of the keys of Lyoko (the other one is her father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). So, this unites psychically Supercomputer operating system, making their livelihoods depend on their performance. However, this also gives advantages, as Aelita has an extraordinary intellectual ability. She thinks as fast as computer or calculator and some of their own unique powers that are derivative or dependent on their connection to Lyoko. Aelita can also sense X.A.N.A's presence by meditating and sensing Pulsations before anyone can track down the tower and can also cause things happen on Earth similar to X.A.N.A. **'Tower Control '- Aelita, because of her connection to Lyoko, has the power to control, activate and deactivate a tower at will. This power allows her to float to the second platform of a tower and use interface by typing codes such as Code Lyoko if X.A.N.A has activated an Tower. In all seasons and among all Lyoko Warriors, Aelita is the only one (until Code Lyoko Evolution) with the power to control Towers and neutralize the attack of X.A.N.A. (William's power is only because of being possessed by X.A.N.A). Aelita also typed or used other codes as the Earth Code, which allowed Aelita to materialize herself on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2, where Aelita regained her human memory), X.A.N.A. Code, which gives X.A.N.A full access to one sectors data, if entered any of the Way Towers, and Border code, which had to be entered into four towers of four sectors, so Aelita could recover virtual memory lost in a failed Virtualization Jeremie episode 19 (Frontier). *'Vehicle': Like William, Aelita doesnt have her own vehicle. However she sometimes uses and shares other vehicles. She is really skilled with driving Odds Overboard (which she rarely uses) but usually uses either Overwing as an transportation. When she shares the vehicle, she doesnt drive. **'Skidbladnir' - A submarine is scheduled for Jeremie and Aelita to navigate the digital sea (the Red) and find X.A.N.A., Aelita knows the best way to control the virtual ship. So when will the digital sea, she pilots the ship's main cabin. **'Angel Wings' - Although not an actual vehicle, they are often Aelita's primary mode of transportation. Wings are integrated in her new suit. They first appeared in episode two of Season 4 Double Take where she and her team changed their costumes and equipment on Lyoko. By waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet she wears on his right wrist, a pair of wings will appear on her back which allows her to fly. Usually when Aelita lands, her wings disappear but she is able to reactivate them when the need arises. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. They also allow her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar or superior to those of Ulrich's Super Sprint. Aelita is also able to transport someone else. For example, in episode Double Take, ''Yumi was transported and Odd in episode ''Kadic Bombshell. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie, whom she refers to as her "meal ticket". *Like X.A.N.A., Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the boiler room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike X.A.N.A., Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules, giving her a certain advantage. It is unknown why she doesn't use it to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, although it is presumed that she cannot control things already controlled by X.A.N.A. This could be in exchange for her ability to not need a tower. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. This same doll would be used by her father to hide the key to a locker containing his diary. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. **Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In the episode New Order, Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. * The name 'Aelita' means "Voice Of Protection", a possible reference to her soft melodic/angelic singing when using her Creativity. * In Saint Valentine's Day, the necklace she got from X.A.N.A. possessed her without the need of the Scyphozoa. *Despite being an angel, she still has the ears of an elf * When possessed by X.A.N.A., Aelita is only ever defeated and devirtualised once; by Yumi, in The Secret. * Aelita shares her English voice actress with Jeremie. * Other people can activate Aelita's wings for her - seen in one episode when Odd fires a laser arrow at her bracelet, which releases her wings to save her. * Like X.A.N.A., she gets hurt when Lyoko is in any way damaged, as seen in'' Common Interest.'' * Aelita has several last names, but of course, only one is real. When Yumi asked her parents if Aelita could stay with them, she said that her last name was Lyoko out of panic. Later in season 2, when Moonscoop bought the show, they decided that Aelita would stay at Kadic, and decided that her last name would be Stones, as Aelita said, "Like the Rock Band." When the group found out that Franz Hopper is her father, they then made a false conclusion that Hopper is her last name, which was then proved wrong when they discovered that Hopper is her mother's maiden name, which Franz Hopper used as a cover name. They now know that Schaeffer is her true last name. * The background for Aelita's computer resembles the logo electronics artist Deadmau5 uses without ears. *In New Order, Aelita's grade point average was 98.3. *In the Spanish, Latin-American dialect, she is played by Xochitl Ugarte. In the Spanish, European dialect, dub, she is played by Olga Velasco. *In the Japanese dub, she was played by Yū Shimamura. Her name was spelled as アイリータ and pronounced as Airita. *Aelita may have, if not has come close to having died twice in the series. Once in Just in Time where she deactivated a tower, causing her deletion (starting the theory that Aelita's current state is just a mere clone created by Jeremie using the hair he got in the materialization test.) The second was in The Key, when her keys to Lyoko were taken from her, and her data was lost, and she perished with Lyoko (until her father restored her). Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Aelita_image_player_432_324.jpg|Aelita's outfit on Earth from season 2-3. Aelita_0570.jpg|A much younger version of Aelita. aelita_dj.jpg|Aelita using the mixing board Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Aelita's new outfit on Earth in the fourth season. Aelita_1113.jpg|Scanning Aelita Codigo 6.jpg|Virtualizing Aelita Aelita_0538.jpg|Aelita shocked. aelita_pool.jpg|Aelita in her swimsuit Aelita finally materialized.jpg|Aelita when she came back to Earth and Aelita's Season 1, Episodes 25-26 outfit. Aelita_0575.jpg|Young Aelita about to be virtualized on Lyoko for the first time with her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer. Aelita energy field.jpg|Pretending to shoot an Energy Field in Temporary Insanity Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png|Jeremie shows Aelita around when she arrives on Earth. Aelita_0077.jpg|Aelita sleeping with Mr. Puck Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg|Jeremie saves Aelita in The Key. 2011-09-15 0929 001.png|Seems she's angry with Jeremie.. Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo4 r1 250.jpg|She sees another vision in the forest. aelita_pyjamas.jpg|Aelita in her pyjamas AelitaxJeremie kiss.gif|Aelita kiss Jeremie. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif|Reassuring Jeremie. Tumblr m2w9v7XxIm1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1_500.png|Aelita's out cold! Codigo 10.jpg Odd and Team Lyoko.png Codigo 8.jpg Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita Mad At Odd. Aelita Hopper 95.gif Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo5 250.jpg|In her gym clothes. Aelita dj closeup.jpg Aelita room.jpg Aelita bench.jpg Jeremie and aelita bench.jpg 124.jpg Jeremy aelita.jpg Jeremie walking with aelita.jpg Jeremie aelita.jpg Aelita its all your fault odd.jpg Thumbnail Aelita 0068.jpg AelitafromSeason1.jpg|Aelita from Season 2 Groupe 1458.jpg Tumblr lzlmf7SsMI1qlvb12o1 500.png|Fixing the supercomputer. Tumblr m4umpifayN1r7qs82o1 400.jpg|Holding Mister Puck. Out in Town.jpg|In her Season 4 clothes. Jeremie 0085.jpg Aelita 1093.jpg 2011-09-15 0928.png L.jpg|Aelita's first time on Earth in years. AHHHHH!.jpg WWI project.jpg|Handling the projector. Nosy 6.jpg Nosy 5.jpg Group.jpg The Group.jpg Aelita's Necklace.png|Aelita finds an evil necklace..... I don't get it.jpg A surprise post card image 1.png|She gets a mysterious post card. Common interest 16.jpg Common interest 9.jpg Common interest 8.jpg Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png Xanas Kiss Specter Jeremie image 1.png XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 178.jpg|'WHAT'?! Sabotage 141.jpg Sabotage 116.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg Experience 391.jpg Code Earth Welcome Aelita image 1.png New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelitas wakes image 1.png New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png Oldest outfit.png Triple sot 397.jpg A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Saint Valentines Day The necklace takes over Aelita image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png Sabotage 400.jpg Groupe 1709-1-.jpg Groupe 0977-1-.jpg Mauvaises ondes 174-1-.jpg Aelita 0643-1-.jpg Aelita 0574-1-.jpg Aelita 1190-1-.jpg Aelita 0808-1-.jpg 418297 290154604373702 772558767 n-1-.jpg|Watch out! Creepy looking painting behind you! Aelita 0079.jpg Aelita 0077.jpg Aelita 0068.jpg Aelita 0059.jpg Aelita 0070.jpg Aelita 0058.jpg Aelita 0071.jpg Aelita 0053.jpg Aelita 0012.jpg Aelita 0003.jpg Sabotage 384.jpg Sabotage 040.jpg Groupe 0977-1-.jpg Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg Aelita 1148-1-.jpg Memoire-blanche-001-1-.jpg Aelita 0853-1-.jpg 2850676022 1-1-.jpg 48-85-1-.jpg Il est sense d etre insense 385-1-.jpg Chainon Manquant 400.jpg Tumblr mg37n4vusU1rqxqt0o1 500-1-.png Vertigo Aelita is glitched image 1.png Cold War Thomas finds kids to interview image 2.png Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png Esprit frappeur 154.jpg Groupe 1600-1-.jpg Code lyoko 94 5-1-.jpg Aelita 0144-1- (2).jpg Aelita 0197-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400-1-.jpg Aelita 0634-1-.jpg Untitled (2).png Aelita 393-1-.jpg Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png Faux depart 131-1-.jpg Aelitasupercomputer.jpg|Aelita's suicide attempt in "The Key" Bscap0011.jpg Tentation 392.jpg Tentation 228.jpg Aelita-mrshopper.jpg Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.54.21 AM.png|I see her- ; Wait what?!|link=http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Unchartered_Territory#Trivia 640px-3 aelita's hair.png|Aelita's hair Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita come out of the Scanners after the Kolossus devirtualized them Bad Connection Jeremie and Aelita.jpg Real Life (Evolution) Aelitascanner.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-06.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-49.png Tumblr mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2 500.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png CLE Gym Class.png Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo8 r1 250.gif 0-yumi hit.jpg CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Aelitairl.png Group.png Rivalry4 Soupcons 028-1-.jpg Compte a rebours 551-1-.jpg Foolxana19 Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg Screenshot13-1-.jpg Foolxana3 Soupcons 088-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Mmeeinstein 070-1-.jpg Mmeeinstein 625-1-.jpg Foolxana1 Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 19.jpg Friday 14.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg Einstein1 First real lunch.jpg Warriorawakens92 tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o2_250.png Confusion40.JPG Rendezvous9 Rendezvous8 Rendezvous6 Rendezvous15 Rendezvous22 Rendezvous34 Rendezvous32 Rendezvous56 Rendezvous54 Rendezvous53 Rendezvous72 Rendezvous167 Rendezvous166 Rendezvous165 Rendezvous164 Rendezvous162 Rendezvous206 Rendezvous205 Rendezvous204 Rendezvous203 Rendezvous202 Rendezvous201 Rendezvous227 Rendezvous239 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Rendezvous235 Rendezvous234 Rendezvous233 Rendezvous231 Obstination08.JPG Obstination89.JPG Obstination19.JPG Obstination15.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 4.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg Imageza.jpg Cortex-115-1-.jpg Piege 077-1-.jpg Piege 076-1-.jpg Piege 072-1-.jpg Piege 070-1-.jpg Intrusion10 Intrusion9 Intrusion8 Intrusion7 Intrusion6 Intrusion4 Intrusion3 Intrusion2 Intrusion1 Intrusion13 Intrusion12 Intrusion28 Intrusion23 Intrusion22 Jeremie And Aelita.png|A moment with Aelita and Jeremie after the events of the episode "Massacre". Checking Source Codes.JPG|Aelita and the others checking the remaining source codes and comparing them to the total X.A.N.A. has managed to regain. Lyoko (Season 1) Aelitafromtheme.jpg|Aelita sensing X.A.N.A.'s strong pulsations via meditation. 2011-08-14_1502.png|Aelita on Jeremie's laptop 2011-08-15 2124.png|Aelita checking Lyoko's data Aelita_0075.jpg|Aelita entering a tower Aelita ID Card-1-.jpg|Aelita's ID Card tumblr_m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1_500.png 2011-10-03 2101.png 2011-10-03 2105.png 13 aelita's alright.png Tumblr m1ba9h5uaO1rnp5t8o5 250.png 4 aelita hears yumi.png Th Aelita Landing.gif 10 go, young grasshopper.png 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg Aelita desertsky.jpg Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o1 1280.jpg Yumi hit by a Megatank.png Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png Team Rage.png Aelita clip image006.JPG 11 odd's vision.png Anticipation-1-.jpg 14 ready to jump.png 11 aelita uses her smarts.png Aelita sensing the Pulsations image 1.png Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png Routine 332.jpg Torre desactivada 1.png Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png Swarming Attaque 324.jpg Yuma for the save.JPG 36eme dessous 295.jpg 36eme dessous 245.jpg Gardien 2.jpg Creature de reve 303.jpg TeddyGozilla 263.jpg TeddyGozilla 279.jpg|Falling in to the digital sea Lyoko (Season 2) aelita_icesector.jpg|Aelita being virtualized aelita_ice.jpg|Aelita heard something imageas.jpg|Aelita having her memory taken by the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa draining Aelita's memory.jpg Reminiscence 119.jpg 494px-aaAelita_0078.jpg 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo11_r1_1280.png 494px-Tumblr_m5fspqbTML1roytlvo1_500.jpg 539px-Episodio29.jpg|sector 5 539px-Episodio28.jpg Aelita_Possessed.jpg XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png Vdfc.png Cfx.png Vdsbsx.png Dvx.png 31.Montar una Manta.png 28.la Scyphozoa robando la Llave de Lyoko de Aelita.png 25.Conexion a Lyoko.png 593px-Scyophozoaretenida.jpg Aelita 0047.jpg 2011-09-15 0951 001.png IMG 1230.PNG Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png Aelita 0872.jpg Aelita 0996.jpg Aelita 0388.jpg Aelita 0474.jpg Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelita sees a new enemy image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png Codigo 11.jpg Aelita 0568-1-.jpg 0159e3dd45409f7d58406207fc351566,14,19,0-1-.jpg Chainon Manquant 359.jpg 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg Chainon Manquant 235.jpg A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png Vertige 330.jpg Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png Déjà Vu Orb comes for Aelita image 1.png Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png Tentation 338.jpg Tentation 326.jpg Tentation 308.jpg Tentation 004.jpg IMG 1250.PNG Lyoko (Season 3) aelita_megatank laser.jpg|Aelita guarding a Megatank's laser with two Energy Fields tumblr_lzltvjl88z1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m5hgha6l9J1r7qs82o1 500.png tumblr_m5hgomXydZ1r7qs82o1_500.png 493px-Aelita_1086.jpg 494px-Tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7_1280.png 603418_274169329359709_663259947_n.jpg Tumblr_m4y3glxjpx1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg 10.Campo de Energia.jpg Aelita Interface 2.png Aelita Interface.png Aelita energy .jpg 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|Aelita with William. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Aelita unwillingly destroys the Mountain Sector. 8 maya.png Triple sot 270.jpg Aelita 0891.jpg Sabotage 037.jpg Sabotage 030.jpg Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 032.jpg Triple sot 006.jpg Triple sot 339.jpg Triple sot 367.jpg Triple sot 029.jpg Reminiscence-113-1-.jpg Aelita 0512-1-.jpg Aelita 278.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 318.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 316.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 266.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 078.jpg Torre desactivada 21.png Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's First Energy Field The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG Fausse piste 270.jpg Fausse piste 259.jpg Fausse piste 173.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) Super Aelita.jpg|Appearance Aelita1.jpg|Aelita Season 4 Capture 37 (22).png|Aelita's new Lyoko form in the fourth season. Aelita_1109.jpg|Attacking a Tarantula Aelita_1196.jpg|Aelita piloting the Skidbladnir. aelitas_wings_desert.jpg|Flying in the Desert Sector aelita_megatanks4.jpg|Aelita guarding a Megatank's laser with two Energy Fields aelita_tower_s4.jpg|Aelita in a tower aelita_skid_cockpit_interface.jpg|Aelita checking the Skid's data tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo6_250.jpg|Operating the Skid. 130px-Aelita_in_specter_form.jpg|Aelita in spectre form using an Energy Field Aelita wings.jpg|Using her Angel Wings. Capture 37 (24).PNG|In the Skid. Capture 37 (44).PNG Aelita 1039.jpg Aelita 1040.jpg Aelita 1059.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo13 r1 400.jpg BeFunky tumblr m5hi33d0bA1rxjf3fo1 1280.jpg Energy field.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o3 1280.jpg Aelita 1087.jpg Aelita sky.jpg Aelita replika.jpg Aelita forest.jpg Aelita seriously.jpg Xana Aelita.jpg Retour 324.jpg|Aelita gets hit. UT^YGF^TH.jpg|Aelita being Devirtualization. 53.jpg 20..png 14fd.png Cv.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h54m46s22.png Dfdg.png 32.Controlar Torres.png Energy fiel. Jpg 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg 495px-escudo.jpg 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png Sin título.png 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m25s191.png Warriors.jpg 22.La Creatividad en la tierra.png 55.jpg 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg 285607angel aelita.jpg 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Retour 340.jpg Aelita frozen image 1.png Aelita in Williams smoke trap image 1.png 558px-Aelita 1047.jpg Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png Lab Rat Aelita spectre makes a barrier image 1.png Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png 2195 1209734586-1-.jpg Medusee 369.jpg Aelita saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Aelita saying goodbye. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png Hard Luck Aelita is bugged image 1.png Kiwi superstar 342.jpg|Aelita caught in SuperSmoke Kiwi superstar 359.jpg|Then Tells him that she created a clone Kiwi superstar 358.jpg|She Tells William that her father won't be coming Kiwi superstar 343.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) Aelita 1.PNG Tower 3.PNG|Aelita deactivate the tower Aelita 2.PNG Aelita.PNG Aelita 3.PNG 1349523757 848.png|Aelita gasp Virtualization.png Rhfd.png Aelita using her shield Evolution 7.png|Aelita using her shield to protect her and Ulrich from the shoot. tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao4_250.jpg|Aelita after she doesn't save Ulrich from hitting the ground. 12.Campo de Energía.png|Energy Fields Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif tumblr_mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1_400.gif 408232 10151350855112141 1222573060 n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg 24..png 25.5.png Aelita Flying to Tower (Suspicions).jpg bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-34-351.jpg|Aelita use Creativity bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-35-861.jpg Girls screaming.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Tumblr mhm24gIsBN1rrnxnxo4 250.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Aelita 3.jpg 27..png 26..png 25..png Bfxc.png 41..png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg Trailer29.PNG Bandicam 2013-02-21 21-43-24-522.jpg Einstein2 Aelita CLE.jpg Foolxana34 Foolxana33 Foolxana32 Foolxana31 Soupcons 616-1-.jpg Foolxana30 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens51 Screenshot 35-1-.jpg Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 4.jpg Friday 3.jpg Intrusion 221.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg Les sans codes 030.jpg Interface - Virus.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens81 Confusion79.JPG Freeze!.jpg Obstination57.JPG Obstination76.JPG Obstination86.JPG Warriorawakens85 537729 434510426603124 952777915 n-1-.jpg 308456 341774599258368 700380046 n-1-.jpg Screenshot 42.jpg Other Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg|New ID Card 640px-Lyoko_Warriors-_New_outfits.jpg tumblr_m2v41oc91h1ro3i3xo1_500.jpg Aelita 4.PNG code_lyoko_1. Jpg|My Friends 57px-Aelita123.jpg 527px-Aelita_0002.jpg 527px-Aelita_0015.jpg 571px-Aelita45.jpg|Aelita's Season 4 cutsence 501px-FileAelita_4(2).jpg|On the Overwing in Season 4 cutsence imagenesimprimirpersonajescodigolioko6.jpg|Season 4 wallpaper 632px-Aelita_1.PNG|Aelita ID Card in Evolution Somethinmissing. Jpg Sin títulooo.png|Aelita"s Design 527px-Codelyoko02.jpg 000bwhbabhqw.jpg 379078_119894281460453_873823186_n.jpg Even Aelita.png Tumblr m41qosmqKO1r7qs82o1 500.png Tumblr lyy8jtASLN1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr lzgkowIFpr1qlvb12o1 500.png 4 first meeting.png|The first time they met Aelita 0596.jpg Image problem 8.jpg CL-GoogleIndex.jpeg Aelita y su madre.jpg D'un cheveu 167.jpg imagesAelita.jpg|Season 1 Wallpaper aelita_364.png|Aelita's Season 4 art es:Aelita fr:Aelita Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Social Game Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5